Freindship Among Soilders
by Goddess of Darkness
Summary: I dunno why it's called this, but I suppose it has its reasons. A story of Usagi trying to figure out who she really is with the help of the G-boys, can she do it? I know it sounds corny but read & review & I hope it gets better.


Hello this is my first sm/gw crossover, and only my second story. Well I don't have much to say so here's the story.Oh yea I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
"Why can't school be more interesting?" Usagi whined as the bell, signalling the end of the day, rang.   
"It wouldn't be so bad if you learned good study habbits." The not so reasuring voice of Ami broke ino usagi's head.  
"I TOTALLY failed that test!" Usagi groaned, thinking back a few minutes ago when she had been daydreaming about a guy (she couldn't remember his name now, even if she tried) instead of putting her mind on her test.  
"If you had just studied a bit, then maybe....."  
" Oh come on Ami, I really don't need another lecture. I already get enough of them from my mom."  
" Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you." Ami decided not to fight with Usagi. She had tried many times, but she couldn't think of a time when she'd won one.  
"I never said...Oohhh who are they!?" Usagi's eye had caught on five, really good looking, guys.  
"Can we go talk to them Ami, can we?" Her eyes lit up with the thought of talking to them.  
"Ami you KNOW you want to."  
"Not really." Ami didn't like the looks of them.  
"Besides," she continued,"We have to go study."  
" Didn't I tell you, I promised to go to the mall with Relena."  
" I really don't see how you can stand that girl Usa"  
"Ami!" Usagi giggled "Oh come on now she's not that bad, just a little annoying sonetimes."  
" A LITTLE ANNOYING !!!!"  
"Ami, what's gotten into you?" Usagi wondered about Ami, she usually liked everyone.  
"Nothing, just leave me alone."  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" And with that the girls marched off in different directions. Usa, to meet Relena at the mall, and Ami, well knowing Ami, she probably went to study.  
  
**Later, at the mall***  
  
"I still can't belive she did that." Relena was trying to comfort Usagi, but it wasn't working exceptionally well.  
"She was supposed to be my friend."  
"She always seemed like such a nice person."  
"She was, I mean is, but well, oh never mind."  
"Well," Relena was getting restless, "there's nothing like a trip to the mall to drown your sorrows in."  
"Whatever, but lets get something to eat first. I'm soo hungry."  
  
They went to the first food place they saw, which happened to be a pizza place where they split a medium cheese. They were both so interested in there food and their oh so interesting conversation (about the best way to tell if a guy's butt was cute or not) that they didn't even notice five guy's sneak up behind them. Usagi was seeing how much she could drink before she had to swallow when one of them snuck behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahhh*cough cough cough* ahhhhhhhhh*cough*heeelp meeeeeeee!" She was (obviously) having a coughing fit and trying to yell for help at the same time, and it wasn't working so well.  
" Whoa, if I had known you'd react like thet I would've tapped your friend." The soothing voice of Duo made Usagi calm down.  
"What the hell do you think your doing!"  
"Trying to say hi untill you freaked out that is."  
"Hi!" The eager voice of Relena broke Usagi's train of thought. Then Relena's eye cought one of the boys who stayed back and went to try and talk to him.  
"Hi I'm Relena, who are you?" The person was, of course, Heero but she didn't know that.  
  
Heero's reaction was as fast as lightning, he had Relena in a headlock and a gun to her head before you could say 'bang.'  
  
"Uh, Usagi, help! Please?" Relena was about to wet her pants.  
"Oh my gosh!" Usagi tried to help her friend, but when she got close to her captor, he said...  
"Get any closer and I'll blow your brains out too." Usagi's eyes got big and she ran behind a pillar, and didn't come out untill much later.  
  
  
Well, you like? I had fun writing this, but I was a little high when I wrote it. It was after I had finished a test, and I am just getting around to posting it(3 weeks later). Anyways review, PLEASE! Flames always welcome. ; ) 


End file.
